Carslon Daily
=Carson Daly= Daily updated news, gossip, rumors, pictures, videos and more about Carson Daly. *Translations *Français *Español *Deutsch *Italiano *Português *中文 * * *Tweeter *[[|inShare]]0 * *A *B *C *D *E *F *G *H *I *J *K *L *M *N *O *P *Q *R *S *T *U *V *W *X *Y *Z Carson Daly41-year-old television host Quick Facts *'Name': Carson Daly *'Full name': Carson Jones Daly *'Occupation': television host *'Age': 41 *'Born': June, 22 1973 in Santa Monica *'Citizenship': United States Entourage *'Romantically involved with': **Tara Reid (2000-2001) **Christina Aguilera Television *'2011 - Today': The Voice (présentateur) *'2002 - Today': Last Call with Carson Daly (présentateur) *'2013 - Today': The Today Show (présentateur) The latest Carson Daly news *Carson DalyDeath Hoax says “Television host Dies at 41”AMP™, 07-08-2014| Carson Daly was reported as dead earlier this week, causing concern among fans across the world. However, the August 2014 news has now been confirmed as a complete hoax and just the latest in a string of fake celebrity death reports.Read It » *Carson Daly[http://en.mediamass.net/culture/last-call-with-carson-daly/best-of-all-time.html ‘Last Call with Carson Daly’ named Best TV Show of All Time]AMP™, 11-08-2014| According to the latest Watch and Listen magazine poll just out yesterday (Sunday, August 10), ‘Last Call with Carson Daly’ is now considered to be the Greatest Show in the History of Television.Read It » *Carson Daly41-year-old Television host to Be a Dad?AMP™, 11-08-2014| Speculation is rampant that Carson Daly is expecting a baby after long-time partner was spotted with a prominent stomach bulge on Sunday evening, during romantic dinner date. Is the 41-year-old television host about to be a dad to a little boy or girl?Read It » *Carson DalyCarson Daly goes ‘Gangnam Style’AMP™, 11-08-2014| The 41-year-old television host is said to have been secretly practising ‘Gangnam Style’ steps, after singer PSY has invited him to join in the famous dance earlier this year.Read It » *Carson DalySplit Rumors: Is the 41-year-old Television host Single Again?AMP™, 11-08-2014| Earlier this week news reports surfaced that Carson Daly, 41, and his partner had split up. Is the American television host really single again?Read It » *Carson DalyDid he just Get Engaged?AMP™, 11-08-2014| On Saturday morning the Sun-Times reported the 41-year-old television host Carson Daly and his girlfriend, to be shopping for engagement rings. Naturally, the article sent the Facebook and Twitter into a frenzy.Read It » *Christina AguileraNew Album and World Tour 2015?AMP™, 07-08-2014| There have been strong rumors that Christina Aguilera is finally returning to the recording studio working on a what might be a back-to-roots album, followed by worldwide tour at the end of 2015.Read It » *Carson DalyCarson Daly named “Sexiest Television host Alive”AMP™, 11-08-2014| Carson Daly, 41, has been dubbed “the Sexiest Television host Alive” by Glamour's magazine in its August 2014 issue out this week. For the second year in a row, our gorgeous hottie beat out some other equally hot men for the number one spot!Read It » *Carson DalyHighest-Paid Television host in the WorldAMP™, 11-08-2014| It's been a rough year for the television host, but at least he has his millions of dollars to ease the pain. 41-year-old Carson Daly has taken the No. 1 spot on People With Money’s highest-paid celebrity list for 2014.Read It » *Carson DalyShocker: Television host Nude Photos Leaked OnlineAMP™, 11-08-2014| Carson Daly has reportedly become the latest celebrity to fall victim to apparent leaked nude photos scandal. Highly personal and private photographs from his mobile phone were posted on several celebrity gossip websites yesterday.See all pictures here » *Carson DalyHis Beloved Dog Recovering from SurgeryAMP™, 07-08-2014| Carson Daly’s adored labrador retriever "Spinee" has undergone a risky surgery on Saturday and is luckily beginning the slow process of recovery. The 41-year-old television host has received waves and waves and support for Spinee, as he offered his Twitter followers an update on pooch’s status regularly.Read It » *Carson DalyDid he get married over the weekend?AMP™, 11-08-2014| Reports from the Daily News yesterday (August 10, 2014), suggest the 41-year-old television host has secretly got hitched to hist long-term relationship. Sorry ladies, Carson Daly seems to be off the market.Read It » *Carson DalyTime magazine’s Person of the Year for 2014?AMP™, 11-08-2014| According to a reliable source, Carson Daly is leading the race to become Time magazine's Person of the Year in 2014. But while the television host's fans are thrilled with the news, many people hold a very different opinion.Read It » *Tara ReidThe Next Bond Girl?AMP™, 10-08-2014| American star Tara Reid is reportedly set to play the Bond girl in the next edition of “James Bond” franchise. The Internet is buzzing with rumors that the 38-year-old model could be cast as the female lead opposite Daniel Craig.Read It » Category:Carlson Daily Category:The Voice/Crew Members Category:Last Call With Carlson Daily/Crew Members Category:The Today Show/Crew Members